Now is the Time
by Mal4Inara
Summary: Sam and Jack. My first ever fanfic, written quite a while ago. I will be uploading all my fics over the next few days.


TITLE: Now is the Time  
  
AUTHOR: Jo van Berkel )  
  
RATING: PG-13 (to be safe)  
  
SUMMARY: Set after Metamorphis  
  
SPOILERS: Season 6, Paradise Lost, Metamorphis  
  
ARCHIVE: IF you want it, just ask  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the usual stuff. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; etc. etc.This story is for entertainment purposes only, no money exchanged hands, no copyright infringement intended. Previously unrecognised places and characters, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, either living ot dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Well, this is my first fic ever, been sitting on it for a week or so, and have finally done the tweaking it needed.   
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please, I really want to know what you think...

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
  
"Sam, I have the results of your tests," said Janet, as she walked into the cubicle where Sam was waiting. "I'm sorry, nothing has changed."  
  
Sam sighed, and nodded her head. "I just thought there might have been an outside chance..."  
  
"I know honey, I thought so too. Having your DNA altered, then changed back, well, there was a possiblity that the damage done by Jolinar was healed. Sorry, Sam, all the tests show no changes. I know you were hoping..."  
  
"It's OK, Janet, I just had to try, you know. Well, better go catch up on some paperwork."  
  
"I thought the General put SG1 on downtime? You should go home, and rest." said Janet with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going in two hours anyway, you know, the usual pizza & beer evening at the Colonel's. After all, we all came back, again. Have to celebrate being alive," said Sam, with a wry smile on her face.  
  
"OK then, go do your paperwork, and then enjoy your downtime, stay away from this base, you hear!" Janet laughed, as Sam left the infirmary.  
  
A few hours later, Sam stopped her car outside Jack's house, and leant on the steering wheel. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, being with Jack, yet not "with" him. Ever since they had come back from the run-in with Nirrti, her thoughts had been on Jack, and what they had, or rather, didn't have. Sam thought back to when they were in the cell, the groans of Lt Col Evanov behind them. When she was given the chance to lean on Jack, she had looked at Teal'c, who with an incline of his head, had "told" her, it was ok to lean on Jack. It had felt so good, to be so close to him, until Evanov had died. That's when it had hit her, that in a short time, that would be her, nothing more than a puddle of water. With that thought had come the regrets, of not being with Jack, of not having children, though that was still a distinct possibility. Nirrti's fiddling hadn't changed anything as Janet had confirmed for her, having children could still be impossible. So she had made a vow to herself, if they got out of this, a very remote possiblity, then she would tell Jack how she felt. She was pretty sure he felt the same way, though she knew it was her that had said, leave it in the room, so it would be up to her, to bring it out of the room.  
  
With a sigh, she opened the car door and made her way to Jack's front door. Judging by the noise inside, Teal'c and Jonas were already there.   
  
"Time to go in," she thought as she raised her hand to knock, only to have the door open in front of her. Jack stood there, grinning at her. "Took a while to get out of your car, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, just a few things on my mind," she said, as she entered his house to see Jonas and Teal'c watching an episode of The Simpsons. "Are you still trying to corrupt them, sir?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh you know, Jonas still doesn't get it, so I am "educating" him," replied Jack, "and by the way, drop the sir bit, it's Jack off-base, remember?"  
  
"Sure, si.....Jack."  
  
"That's better, want a beer?" Jack asked.  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
Sam followed Jack into the kitchen, and stood with her back against the bench. Jack closed the fridge, and passed the beer to Sam, who opened it, and took a long drink. She looked at Jack, to see him watching her, a smile on his face. "You obviously needed that." he said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
The smile on his face faded, as he said,"Look how about you tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Sam looked at him, "OK si.....Jack, but I would prefer it if we were alone."  
  
"Sure thing, how about we get rid of the guys, then we can talk. Is that fine with you?" said Jack, reaching over to put his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
Sam smiled at him, her heart doing the strangest flip-flops, "Of course."  
  
Jack smiled back, and took her arm, tugging her towards the lounge, and then onto the couch beside him. They sat together, not touching, as they watched the Simpsons, and Sam attempted to answer the questions that Jonas had. After a couple of hours, Teal'c and Jonas left to go back to the base, Jonas a bit worse for wear after only 2 beers.  
  
"Ok, time for a talk,"said Jack, as he guided her back to the lounge, and the couch. He sat Sam down, and sat down beside her, not touching, but close by.  
  
"Jack, I'm not really sure where to start. Just bear with me for a minute please," said Sam, looking at her hands, anywhere as long as she wasn't looking at Jack. "I've been doing a lot of thinking the last few days, and I've come to a decision."  
  
She looked at Jack, who was looking at her, "Jack, when we were in that cell, and Lt Col Evanov was dying, all I could think about was that I had only a short time left, that I was going to miss out on so much. I was so scared, I knew there wasn't much chance of getting out of there alive,so I made a vow to myself. I decided that if we got out of there alive, then, I would "take" it out of the room. Do you understand, Jack, what I am saying?"  
  
Jack sat still, his mind turning over all the possiblities. Finally he reached over and took her hands in his. "Do you want us to be together? Cos that is what it sounds like to me."  
  
Sam looked into his eyes, and smiled. "That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to go through life regreting what might have been. I know now what I want, Jack, and top of the list is you. I don't care anymore about the consequences, all I want is you with me."  
  
Jack smiled back at her, and cupping his hand around her face, drew her closer, and kissed her. A long, sensual kiss, which had them both gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow," he said quietly, "Now that was worth waiting for." Sam just nodded, and snuggled into his arm. They sat quietly for a few moments, both lost in their thoughts. At last Jack looked down at her, and asked, "So where to now? What did you have planned?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know, Jack. I had only thought of talking to you, not of what to do after that. I suppose one of us will have to leave SG1."  
  
"Well, it just so happens there is something I haven't told you," Jack said. "A short time ago Hammond pulled me into his office to discuss certain changes to the regs. After all you had done to get me back after my little vacation with Maybourne, Hammond went to the President on our behalf, and well, he was able to get the regs changed slightly."  
  
"What do you mean, slightly?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, us being together is no longer against the regs, the only problem is, we have to get married."  
  
"Sorry, did you say married?" Sam asked, with her mouth open. "We can be together, but we have to be married? Whose idea was that?"  
  
"Actually, I think that was Hammond's idea, from what he was saying." Jack glanced at Sam. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I had hoped we could start with a date or two, not jump into marriage!" exclaimed Sam. "Sorry, this has thrown me a bit. And by the way, why didn't you say anything earlier? You've obviously known for a while, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Simple little fact, you wanted it left in the room. Until you said something, I wasn't going to."  
  
"So, if I hadn't come here tonight, you would still be waiting for me?" Sam said incredibly, unable to believe what he was saying.  
  
"Well, no. I had this plan you see, that I was going to put into action very soon."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that plan was?" Sam asked, curious to know what Jack was going to reveal.  
  
"Nope. Don't need it now, so don't need to tell."  
  
Sam shook her head, trying to sort out the confused thoughts in her mind. "OK so what now, dating, marriage? What are we going to do?"  
  
Jack smiled, "I know what I am going to do, and what you are too. You are going home, now, and in the morning, I am coming to your house, and we are going to talk through all our options. Personally, the one I like best, is the one where I get to marry the love of my life."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, Jack," said Sam, as she snuggled into him. "How about a good-bye kiss, and then I'll go."  
  
Jack leaned over, and their lips met for the second time. After a while, lack of oxygen forced them apart. Sam smiled at Jack, who had an enormous grin on his face. "I'd better go, before we go further than we should."  
  
"Sure, so I will see you in the morning?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yep, just not the crack of dawn please!"  
  
The END  
  
Feedback very much appreciated,


End file.
